Hungry?
by Yayaoi
Summary: "Aku lapar. Kurasa aku bisa memakanmu" terlihat pancaran nafsu dimata Light  WARNING : YAOI, LIME, LEMON, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**Hungry?**

**Death Note © Obata Takeshi**

**Genre : **Romance

**Rate** **:** M

**Warning **: Yaoi, Lime, Lemon, Don't like don't read

**XoXoXoXoXo**

**Moshi-moshi**

**Chan kali ini bikin tentang Yaoi nih... Rate m pula, jadi bagi yang nggak suka jangan baca**

**Dan alurnya kecepetan. Maklum, Chan deg-degan pas bikinnya**

**Dan jangan nge-flame**

**Chan gak terima flame, Chan terima review**

**XoXoXoXoXo**

Di sebuah apartemen mewah. Terdapat 2 pemuda yang sedang berkutat dengan layar komputer masing-masing dengan serius. Saking seriusnya, mereka tidak mengetahui kalau sudah lewat jam makan malam.

"Light-kun," kata salah satu pemuda tersebut.

"hn?" balas Light.

"sekarang sudah lewat jam makan malam lho"

"benar juga. Kau lapar, Ryuuzaki?" tanya Light.

"Iya sih. Light-kun mau membelikan makanan?" tanya Ryuuzaki polos.

"hmm, bagaimana kalau kita adu saja?" tantang Light.

"adu apa?" tanya Ryuuzaki.

"adu lidah," jawab Light dan menunjukkan seringai mesumnya.

"maksud Light-kun?"

"kita adu lidah dalam mulutmu, siapa yang kalah, dia yang membeli makan malam"

Ryuuzaki yang sudah mengerti apa yang dikatakan Light, menolaknya.

"biar saya saja yang membeli makan malamnya kalau Light-kun tidak mau"

Melihat Ryuuzaki yang menolak, Light segera mengunci gerakan Ryuuzaki sehingga Ryuuzaki tak bisa bergerak bebas.

"Light-kun, lepaskan saya!" pinta Ryuuzaki.

"begitu? Kau ingin dilepaskan? Kalahkan aku dulu dalam adu lidah" kata Light sambil menyeringai.

"Li—Light-kun, lepaskan sa—hmmpph"

Light membungkan mulut Ryuuzaki dengan mulutnya, dia beruntung karena kata-kata akhir Ryuuzaki membuat mulutnya terbuka, sehingga ia tak perlu repot-repot memaksanya untuk membuka mulutnya.

Lidah Light mengajak lidah Ryuuzaki untuk 'bermain'. Ryuuzaki, yang pasrah mengikuti alur permainan Light. Lidah mereka saling beradu.

Dua-duanya sama-sama kuat. Apalagi Light adalah ahli dalam soal ciuman. Dan Ryuuzaki adalah orang yang tak mau mengalah.

Light yang sepertinya mulai agak lelah, memilin pelan titik sensitif yang ada di dada bidang Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki mendesah dan kosentrasinya buyar. Dengan lihai lidah Light menahan lidah Ryuuzaki agar tetap dibawah. Saking lamanya mereka berciuman, keluar saliva dari mulut.

Light melepas ciumannya karena pasokan oksigennya hampir habis.

"Light-kun curang!" kata Ryuuzaki dengan nada seperti anak kecil.

"Hmm? Tapi sepertinya kau menikmatinya ya? Kau ingin yang lebih Ryuuzaki?" Light menyeringai kepada Ryuuzaki dan mendekatinya.

"Jangan Light-kun" Ryuuzaki mundur beberapa langkah untuk menghindari Light.

"Aku lapar. Kurasa aku bisa memakanmu" terlihat pancaran nafsu dari mata Light. Ia melihat Ryuuzaki dari atas kebawah. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia ingin me*ehem*rape*ehem* Ryuuzaki.

Ia menyerang Ryuuzaki. Ia memukul perut Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki yang kehilangan keseimbangan hampir terjatuh kalau saja tak dipegang oleh Light.

Light menggendong Ryuuzaki sampai kamar. Karena Ryuuzaki memang enteng.

Ia melempar Ryuuzaki ke atas kasur. Tampak ekspresi ketakutan di wajah Ryuuzaki. Light mencium Ryuuzaki lembut untuk menenangkannya.

"Tenang, Ryuuzaki, aku berjanji akan pelan-pelan" bisiknya ditelinga Ryuuzaki. Lalu ia menggigit pelan cuping telinga Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki mengerang pelan.

Melihat reaksi Ryuuzaki. Light menelusri leher halus Ryuuzaki. Ia mengigit, menghisap, menggigit, menghisap dan terus berulang-ulang, sehingga kini leher putih mulus Ryuuzaki penuh dengan _kissmark_. Ryuuzaki terus-terusan mendesah, dan desahannya makin dahsyat ketika Light mengigit titik sensitif di leher Ryuuzaki.

"Mmmh...Aaah...aah Li—Light-kun" desahan Ryuuzaki membuat Light _turn on_. Ia membuka baju putih Ryuuzaki dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Ia tertuju ke arah dada Ryuuzaki yang bidang. Dan melihat dua tonjolan yang sudah memerah

Ia mengigit dan menghisap puting sebelah kiri Ryuuzaki. Sementara tangan kirinya memilin-milin puting sebelah kanan Ryuuzaki. Hingga dirasanya kedua titik senditif itu telah mengeras

"Ahh...Aaahh...Light-kun."

"Ssst, tenang sedikit Ryuuzaki," Light mencium Ryuuzaki lagi. Ia memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Ryuuzaki. Ia menyapu langit-langit mulut Ryuuzaki, membuat Ryuuzaki mendesah tertahan.

"Ummpph—"

Sekarang Light berpindah ke daerah bawah Ryuuzaki. Ia menjilat-jilat perut Ryuuzaki, dan membuat _kissmark_ disana-sini. Ryuuzaki medesah makin panjang. Setelah puas dengan perut, Light tertarik pada 'benda' yang sudah menegang yang berada di selangkangan Ryuuzaki.

Ia menggesek-gesekan 'benda' Ryuuzaki dengan 'benda' nya yang sama-sama sudah menegang dan sama-sama masih terbalut celana. Dua-duanya mendesah.

"Uuuh...Li—Light-kun"

"R—Ryuuzaki...aaaahhn..."

Puas dengan 'gesekan' Light melepas celana Ryuuzaki, berikut dengan celana boxernya. Sekarang tubuh Ryuuzaki tereskpos jelas. Light juga segera membuka bajunya menyusul Ryuuzaki sehingga sekarang tubuh Light juga sama polosnya dengan.

Light langsung menuju ke arah 'benda' ryuuzaki. Memijitnya pelan. Dan mengecupnya ujung kepala 'benda' Ryuuzaki. Mengulumnya dan setelah itu ia memasukan seluruh 'benda' Ryuuzaki kedalam multnya, ia memaju-mundur kan kepalanya.

"Aaah—ah—ahhh—Light-kun"

Light yang namanya dipanggil dengan suara _sexy_, mempercepat temponya. Ryuuzaki merasa bahwa ia akan segera orgasme.

"Li—Light-kun a...aku mau ke...aah..."

Keluarlah cairan Ryuuzaki dimulut Light. Light meneguk cairan tersebut.

"Manis, seperti dirimu" katanya sambil membasahi ketiga jarinya dengan cairan Ryuuzaki.

Muka Ryuuzaki memerah dibiang manis oleh Light. Setelah itu Light menyodorkan ketiga jarinya yang sudah dibasahi oleh cairannya. Tanpa aba-aba lagi Ryuuzaki mengulum ketiga jari Light. Light menarik jarinya keluar jarinya dari mulut Ryuuzaki. Ia memasukan jari pertama ke lubang Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki meringis kesakitan.

"Ukh, Light-kun."

"Tenang, sakitnya tidak akan lama kok." hibur Light sambil mengecup lembut bibir Ryuuzaki untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya. Light menambah jarinya menjadi dua. Lalu ia tambahkan menjadi tiga. Ia membuat gerakan zig-zag agar'benda'nya bisa masuk dengan mudah. Setelah itu ia mencari titik sensitif Ryuuzaki. Setelah menemukannya. Ia bersiap-siap memasukan 'benda' nya kedalam Ryuuzaki. Dengan pelan, ia memasukan'benda'nya kedalam Ryuuzaki.

"Aaakh...Sakiiit! Light-kun" Ryuuzaki mengerang kesakitan karena 'benda' Light yang lumayan besar itu masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

"Ssst, Tahan. Aku akan pelan-pelan" kata Light untuk menenangkan Ryuuzaki. Ia mencium bibir Ryuuzaki dan memijit pelan 'benda' Ryuuzaki agar rasa sakitnya teralihkan.

'Benda' Light pelan-pelan masuk kedalam lubang Ryuuzaki. Setelah masuk seuruhnya, ia mendiamkan sebentar agar 'benda' nya bisa beradaptasi dengan lubang Ryuuzaki yang sangat sempit.

Setelah merasa 'benda' nya sudah beradaptasi, Light bertanya pada Ryuuzaki.

"Sudah?"

Ryuuzaki mengangguk. Terlihat air matanya keluar karena menahan sakit dan perih.

"Tenanglah, nanti kau akan merasakan nikmat yang sesungguhnya" kata Light sambil menjilati air mata Ryuuzaki.

Light mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggangnya. Ryuuzaki mendesah tertahan karena Light masih menciumnya. Tanpa sadar darah merebes keluar dari lubang Ryuuzaki

"Umpph...Uh...Uh"

Light melepas ciumannya dan merubah temponya menjadi cepat. Ia memaju-mundurkan pinggangnya seirama dengan desahan Ryuuzaki.

Ia menghujami titik sensitif Ryuuzaki dengan 'benda' nya. Ryuuzaki mendesah nikmat. Ia orgasme untuk kedua kalinya. Light merasa ia juga akan orgasme.

"R—Ryuuzaki, a..aku mau keluar...Aah"

Light mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam lubang Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki merasakan cairan hangat memenuhi lubangnya.

Light mengeluarkan 'benda' nya dari lubang Ryuuzaki, lalu tumbang disebelah Ryuuzaki.

"Hah...hah... kau lapar Ryuuzaki?" kata Light tersengal-sengal.

"Iya, tapi saya tidak mau memakan Light-kun" kata Ryuuzaki polos.

Mendengar jawaban Ryuuzaki, Light tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu saja tidak, dasar bodoh" katanya lalu mencium lembut pipi uke nya itu. Dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya

**OWARI**

**XoXoXoXoXo**

**Kyaaa, gimana? Chan sampe mimisan lho bikinnya**

**Makasih buat UchiHaruno Sakura yang mendukung buat bikin fict ini**

**Yaoi pertama sekaligus rate m pertama Chan nih**

**Review ya, tapi jangan flame**


End file.
